


Intimacy with Riko

by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cheating, Daddy Kink, F/M, Groping, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Sex, dubcon, implied grooming, only in the beginning though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark
Summary: Riko's dad decides to have some fun with her.





	Intimacy with Riko

“Daddyyy… stop thaaat…”

Your cute little daughter whines and pouts, her cheeks flushed red, and you make no effort to stop. Riko is just too cute in her nightgown and panties! You can’t resist coming up from behind her and groping her soft breasts at all! Besides, it’s not like she’s ever made an effort to stop you before, so you see no reason to hold back.

“Why, what’s wrong Riko-chan?~” You coo, your hands busy grabbing at and fondling your daughter’s breasts, kneading them between your fingers and savouring how soft and squishy they are, “You don’t like daddy giving your breasts a nice massage? You know, at your age, you do need plenty of stimulation to help your breasts grow lots and lots ~”

You say that as if your daughter isn’t already C cups, and any size larger would make bra shopping with her a painful experience for your wallet. Really, you just like making up excuses to take advantage of her, but you know she’s old enough to know these are just excuses. She’s been old enough to know that for a veeery long time now. 

...Not that you would object if her breasts do continue to grow though. She might even outsize her own mother if she keeps going.

“Daddyy, you’re such a pervert…” Riko whines, her cheeks growing redder and her body becoming hotter the more you play with her breasts, the more you grind your hard bulge against her butt, “Mommy’s going to be really upset if she finds out you’ve been molesting me, you know…”

“Not just molesting, raping too ~” You correct her playfully as you buck your hips and give your daughter a dry hump, as if to indicate how much you’ve been using her pussy to get off ever since she was a child. No longer satisfied with just touching her through her nightgown, you reach under it and start groping her tits directly, softly squeezing and rubbing her nipples between your fingers. “Hmhm, as long as you’re a good girl and keep quiet about it, mommy won’t find out ~”

“Geez, daddyy… you meanie…” You know Riko normally doesn’t act like this around anybody else, so hearing her playing innocent like this with you turns you on so much more. You’re so lucky your daughter has learned that her pretending not to like it is a huge turn on for you! “Hmph, you’re gonna cum in me again, aren’t you daddy. You’re lucky I’m on birth control right now…”

“Like a good girl who knows her daddy wants to use her pussy every night ~” Not getting enough of your daughter’s lithe teenage body, your hands start roaming down her body from her breasts, feeling along her abdomen, her sides, her thighs, stopping by her crotch to give her pussy a teasing rub. “Maybe when you get a boyfriend though, you could pause using birth control for daddy? If daddy knocks you up then, no one would know how much of an incestuous little slut you’ve been this whole time…”

“D-daddyy! As if I would ever openly date a boy! Geez, not even my friends know I secretly love cock!” Riko huffs indignantly, pouting as if you’ve said something insulting, even as she starts moving her hips against your hand, as if grinding against your fingers. Aah, she’s so cute like this! “Besides, you know how addicted to your cock you got me… it’s not like any boy could ever satisfy me like you can!”

“You’re right, you’re right~” You chuckle, your fingers slipping beneath your daughter’s panties and slowly sliding them down, a trail of wetness still connecting her cute puffy lips to her panties as you leave it wrapped around her thighs, “You’re just so fucking hot, Riko-chan… I want to breed your pussy so much…”

“Mmn, daddy… please do…” Lowering her voice to a shy whisper, not seeming to be able to keep pretending she’s not as turned on as you are, Riko begs for you to take her, even reaching behind her to hastily try to undo your pants. “Daddy, please take me… I’ve been waiting for you to breed me all day long…” 

“I bet you have, you’re just such a horny little bitch, Riko-chan…” Your daughter surprisingly good at taking off your pants without looking by this point, and your erection freed, you hold onto her by her waist and slide your cock in between her thighs, pressing it up against her dripping wet pussy. Grinding your cock in between her lower lips a few times, you lean in and kiss her softly on the neck, and whisper, “I bet you’d love to have daddy’s cock knock you up right now, wouldn’t you, hmmm?”

“Y-yes… I want that so much daddy…” Riko begs, grinding against your cock and desperately wanting to get off as much as she can, “Please, fuck me daddy, knock me up, claim me as yours… I want your cum in me so bad…” 

“Good, that’s what I like to hear. Such a good girl, Riko-chan…”

Holding onto her hips, you press your glans against her pussy, your cock already fully lubricated with her wetness, and slowly pushes it into her. You’ve taken your daughter so many times before already, but each and every time, when you first push it into her, it always feels like heaven. You just can’t get enough of how amazing your daughter’s pussy feels wrapped around your cock like this, that before you know it, you’ve already pushed the entirety of your cock up her little cunt.

“N-nnh, daddy-! I’ve missed this so much-!” Riko moans out shamelessly, not even bothering to mask her perversion anymore, as you start moving your hips and thrusting in and out of her pussy. “Your cock feels so good! F-fuck, fuck me daddy!”

As you set into a comfortable rhythm, pumping your cock in and out of your daughter’s pussy, grunting with each thrust, you once again reach up under Riko’s nightgown and starts fondling her breasts once again, kneading her tender flesh between your fingers and softly teasing her nipples. Her breasts are just too soft and tempting for you not to keep on groping and fondling them!

“Mm, Riko-chan… nnf, your body feels so lewd… it’s like you were born to be daddy’s little plaything…” You groan softly as you excitedly ravage your daughter’s pussy, kissing along her neck up to her cheek before giving her cheek a lick, tasting her sweat. “I can’t get enough of you, Riko-chan…! I want to cum in you so much…!”

Any guilt you might feel about enjoying sex with your daughter more than your wife is completely evicted from your mind as you’re completely preoccupied with taking in everything about your daughter. The warmth and softness of her pussy, the plushness of her breasts, the saltiness of her sweat, her delightful scent, her everything. You just can’t think about anything else when you’re so thoroughly taken in with how tasty and irresistible your daughter is.

“Aaahn, daddy…! Cum in me, please-!” Riko moans out loudly as you pick up the pace pounding her cunt, your cock throbbing with the need to ejaculate, your body riled up and nearing climax, “Mark me as yours, daddy-! Knock me up with your spunk! I belong to you, daddy-!”

Unable to hold back any longer, you tighten your embrace, clutching your daughter’s body tightly against yours, and plunge your cock deep into her pussy, letting loose and spraying all of the semen you’ve pent up deep inside. Any fears of accidentally impregnating your own daughter despite birth control is completely disregarded as you fall into the ecstatic moment, blissfully savouring the height of your pleasure with your own daughter.

As the two of you slowly calm down from your climaxes, you keep your daughter tightly in your embrace, nuzzling her affectionately as she relaxes in your arms.

“Mm, daddy… that felt so good.” Riko says softly as she nuzzles against your face, her eyes closed by this point, both from postcoital exhaustion and from sleepiness. It is fairly late at night right now after all. “I love you so much, daddy… you always make me feel so amazing.” 

“I love you so much too Riko-chan.” And you mean what you say. No matter how much you sexualize your own daughter and treat her as a sextoy, you still do love her as a father would, and want only the best for her. “Come on, let’s get you to bed now, alright? You do still have school tomorrow morning.”

“Okay daddy. ...Eheh, will you reward me again tomorrow night for being a good girl?”

“Of course, dear. Daddy will reward you as much as you’d like ~”

**Author's Note:**

> The latest pic onioni001 posted on twitter of Riko getting groped really got me going so I decided to write this. 
> 
> I should really be doing homework...


End file.
